New Face
by aktt11
Summary: She was out on her own. She didn't need fixing and she certainly didn't want to be fixed. She didn't want a team and the team didn't want her. Except for the Boy Wonder
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was dark outside, a thin layer of frost covered the streets, and thick fog polluted the air. Just another typical night in Gotham. Dogs were barking and you could hear gunshots in the distance. It really was the most depressing place ever, riddled with crime everywhere you turn. No one understood why people didn't just move! The city was one of the worst in the world and the famous "Batman" really wasn't all that helpful.

Artemis surveyed the streets from a roof top. "This place is definitely the bees knees" she thought to herself. She was a vigilante who didn't play by the rules. She was raised to take care of herself and that wasn't about to change. Even though she saved lives every night, Artemis really didn't feel like a hero. A good hero would respect the fact that the leader of the Justice League didn't like share the streets of Gotham. A good hero would leave the city's crime to the Batman while she made her way to a less dangerous, and more boring city.

No, she may have been a hero, but she definitely wasn't a good hero.

She draws an arrow and preps her bow, looking for any disturbances. She had always wanted to be a hero and her challenge had always been how to go about that. She didn't have powers and she wasn't able to alter herself with chemicals like the Flash. She is still embarrassed to admit that she practically stole Green Arrows entire persona. The bow, the tricked out arrows, the colour green! Training was the hardest part. Turning her body into a weapon took her a few years. Building up strength and target practice consumed her life. She lost friends, and started failing school. But it was worth it. She was positive that she could beat Green Arrow in a fight. She only had respect for Green Arrow. He clearly wasn't the best person but at least he managed not to be the most annoying member of the Justice League. (That spot was held for Superman!) She would willingly admit that she has detailed files containing everything she knows about each member of the Justice League. Which honestly isn't a lot, the League is extremely secretive. Besides, she wasn't the best at gaining intel.

The thought of the Justice League made her sick to her stomach. She felt as if they were just a bunch of pretentious, stuck up "Heroes" that only cared about flashy ways to help people. She knew that they helped people, but if they were honest enough they would take their masks off. Her real name is Artemis and even though she covers her face, she is still honest. As a kid, she was taught never to judge people, but as a regular person, she really had an issue with the Justice League. Batman was the worst member by far. The "Caped Crusader" really pissed her off. She hated how he was so territorial about Gotham, he barely spent time there! His villains were cheesy guys with things on their heads. The only reason they were so famous is because Batman screwed up all the time and let them kill people.

"Help! Help!" Artemis looked below and saw a hooded figure trying to mug a poor young woman. Artemis always hated criminals. Men like that had been hurting her since she was a child and she hated when they hurt other people.

"Help! Someone please help me!" Cried the woman. Artemis aimed, making sure she was spot on. She inhaled deeply, making sure she was steady and fired. The deep yell altered her that she had hit dead on. She aimed again, and took the shot. She was really overdoing it, but she had some anger today. Artemis always had anger. She made her way down the buildings fire escape to where the man was knocked out and the woman had fled.

"Your welcome" Artemis muttered. The people in Gotham really were selfish. She had done some work in Star City and when she saved people there, they were forever grateful. Working in Gotham always was conflicting, it defiantly had the most to do, but no hero worship. She then cuffed the guy to a drain pipe and called the police. She left her calling card next to his body. She knew that calling cards were stupid and a good way to get caught. But, she couldn't resist. The calling card was kind of her way to give Batman the middle finger. She then made her way down the alley, making sure on her way to kick over some trash cans.

"Screw the Batman, and screw Gotham!" She yelled before disappearing into the night.

On the building across the street a person shook his head. He had been watching the girl in green on the distant rooftop all night. He had seen her save that woman, but he also saw her outburst. He pitied her. The Batman was a courageous hero that gave him a home when he needed it most. The person was determined to meet this girl and to change her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Identify"

"Dick, aka Robin, aka the sexiest man on earth" said the young boy.

"Access granted. Welcome to the Bat Cave Robin." Replied the monotone voice.

Robin strolled into the Bat Cave head held high. Being the famous Batman's sidekick or "partner" as Red Arrow had put it, definitely had its benefits. Access to the Bat Cave, the Batmobile and Wayne Manor. It really was the life! The only issue was that Batman has forbidden Alfred to wait him. Something about not making Robin spoiled or something.

"Whatever" he thought to himself. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the dark green stone with an arrow on it. He had gone to where the girl had left the cuffed criminal and saw that green stone. That girl was different, he couldn't get her out of his head.

Sighing to himself he took the stone and put it on Batman's fancy scanner.

"Finger prints identified. Artemis Rose Crock. Age 15. Currently resides in Gotham City." Answered the computer.

"Well it looks like you have been caught Miss Artemis" said Robin to himself. "Wow! What a beautiful name!" He thought silently.

"Welcome Batman" said the computer.

"And who is this?" Asked the Batman, walking into the cave noticing the computer screen. He stood six foot two, with huge broad shoulders, dressed in all black. He was intimidating to the common person. But not to Robin.

"Her name is Artemis. She has been arresting criminals all over Gotham and leaving her calling card. She carries a bow and it pretty agile. If I were a betting man, I'd bet anything she is copying Ollie!" Replied Robin.

"Yes, it seems like it" said Batman. "Robin, I need you to keep an eye on her, take some time off from the team. Find out where she lives, what she does during the day and who is the person behind that mask. She could be useful to us."

"Yes sir!" Replied Robin. He didn't want to tell Batman what she said about him, in case he decided to go after her himself. Robin creeped from the cave and went to the Zeta Beam.

* * *

"Identify B01 Robin" Said the Zeta Beam as Robin entered Mount Justice. This is where the sidekicks met. The League made a team of the sidekicks to complete missions. So technically they weren't sidekicks all the time.

"Robin, how is life in Gotham?" Asked Kaldur'ahm. He is the team leader. Sidekick of Aquaman.

"Very... Whelming" he finally answered. "But listen Kaldur, I'll be taking time off until further notice. I'm doing some work for Batman in Gotham."

"What's up buddy?" Asked Wally. Aka Kid Flash, or Kid Idiot depending on who you are asking. Sidekick to, you guessed it, The Flash.

"He is taking some time off to work in Gotham" replied Kaldur.

"Oh really? Why are you leaving Robin?" Asked M'gann. Aka Miss Martian, sidekick to Martian Manhunter. Resident of Outer space. She approached hand in hand with Connor. Connor, aka Superboy was a Cadmus clone made from the real Superman. Unfortunately, he isn't a sidekick. Superman isn't that friendly.

"Secret business." Answered Robin. "I'm sorry guys but I'll be out until further notice" and with that he turned on his heel and escaped to the Zeta Beam. That was his team, and as much as he loves them, he couldn't stop thinking about Artemis.

* * *

Unfortunately he didn't have Artemis's address. So he just stalked the rooftops looking for her.

After hours of searching he spotted her. She was crouched low down watching something. He leaned in her direction, hoping to see what caught her eye. From out of nowhere Artemis was grabbed from behind! The person had their arms around he neck holding tightly while she struggled. Artemis pulled herself free and Robin got a look at whoever had grabbed her. The person had a woman's body, not that he was staring, with a huge mane of dark black hair. Her face was covered by an interesting mask. It was grey and red, and was in the shape of a cat's face.

The struggle had stopped and they were just talking. Robin could tell by her body language that Artemis was on high alert. Then, a cloud of smoke appeared. He could see a shadow of who he assumed was Artemis stumbling out of the smoke. He then noticed that once the smoke had cleared, the unnamed assassin was gone.

Still on the job, he began to follow Artemis. Keeping his distance for sure. She started moving faster, dodging in and out of alleyways, jumping over dumpsters. Robin was having a hard time keeping up. Forgetting to keep his distance, Robin followed her in a full out sprint. He was getting tired, keeping up with her. She rounded a corner leading into an alley and he quickly followed suit right behind her. But when Robin rounded the corner, she was gone.

"Who do you think you are?" Demanded a voice coming from behind him. Slowly turning around, Robin's face was met with an arrow pointed directly at him. There, standing five feet in front of him, was Artemis. She was about his height and her limbs were toned and dark. He looked at her masked face and he got lost in her deep brown eyes.

Robin slowly grinned at her. Her eyes narrowed and the arrow quivered.

"I said who are you?" she demanded.

"I am... out of here!" He replied. And with that Robin threw his grapple hook in the air. It hooked onto a nearby building and pulled him up in the air.

"Hey!" Screamed Artemis. Robin felt the air whoosh of an arrow flying past his face.

Once he hit the top of the building he climbed up and took a look down. He couldn't see Artemis anymore. That made him a bit nervous. She was better than he originally thought. She fought off that assassin, took down most of the crooks in Gotham and, most impressively, snuck up on him. He decided to get over it and head home.

* * *

He always loved the night sky in Gotham. He loved the view of the stars. They always reminded him of his childhood. Living in a traveling circus was a hard life. He barely remembered it, but he remembered thinking that he wanted to play games like a regular kid. After the shows he and his mom and dad and stare at the stars. His mom had always said that no matter what was happening in his life, or what kind of show he just had, stars are constant. He sighed heavily. Robin's thought drifted to his parents. His mother was kind and caring. He clearly remembered her ringing laugh. He remembered that his dad would lift him above his shoulders and carry him around the room. He looked up at the stars, his heart clenched. He misses his parents more than anything.

"Do. Not. Cry." He thought to himself. He never came home sad about his parents. He doesn't want Batman to see. He is afraid that Batman would feel he is ungrateful and kick him to the streets. Batman assured him that he would never kick him out because he loved him like he was his own. It made Robin feel fuzzy inside because he was one of the first person that Batman had ever let in. He increased his pace switching his thoughts to the members of his team. He loved each and everyone of them so much. They were like his brothers and sisters that he never had. He had been an OOPS, his parents weren't supposed to have kids when working in the circus. He was grateful for the family he had grown to love.

* * *

He finally made it back to Wayne Manor. He headed threw the huge double doors and walked into the dark, dreary Manor. It was huge and old. There were secret, unexplored hallways that he was sure that Batman hadn't even seen. The house had a lonely air about it. It reminded him of when he lived in the circus. It felt like home to him.

"Good Evening Master Robin" said Alfred who was cleaning, for once!

"Hello Alfred" he replied, completely monotone. He was ready for bed. Being in the eleventh grade at fourteen and working as a hero took a lot out of him. He clomped up the four flights of stairs that lead to his floor. Yes, his floor of the Manor. Robin inhaled deeply. The smell of fresh popped popcorn polluted his floor. He insisted that it smell that way. It reminded him of the circus. He is constantly trying to replicate his childhood. Batman just thinks he really likes popcorn. He really tired not to be overly spoiled. Robin stomped into his bedroom, his huge bed calling to him. He turned the corner of the hall leading to his bedroom and stopped.

"Well hello there Robin" said a voice. There was someone sitting on his bed. Robin swallowed hard.

"Artemis"

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm really excited about this story and feel free to give me ideas in the reviews! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Have been having some writers block so forgive me if this chapter is short!**

* * *

"How did you get in here!?" Robin demanded. Artemis was just sitting on his bed like she owned it. Wayne Manor really doesn't have a large security system, aside from the Bat Cave, but it still doesn't explain how she could have figured out where he lived.

"Your window is open" she replied completely monotone. She pointed across the room to the open window.

"Oh" said Robin. _"How could he be so stupid" _He thought to himself. He left his stupid window open? How lame is that? It is basically inviting people to climb in his room. Artemis was staring at him, her eyes were inviting him to say something. He felt her gaze and stared right back. His throat tightened and he felt his palms get sweaty. He never felt this way around a girl before.

"Um, how did you know I would end up here?" He asked tentatively. _"Man Up Robin" _he thought to himself _"You have gone up against The Joker, The Riddler, Sweet Tooth, Mr Freeze and all the other Gotham victims! But you're afraid to talk to this girl?" _

"I followed you" she replied. "You really weren't paying attention to anything were you?" she asked.

"You... followed... me?" He couldn't process anything properly. No one had ever been able to follow him before. Was his identity compromised? Did she know who Batman was? What does she want?

"Yes!" She cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled "I FOLLOWED YOU!"

"What do you want?" He asked her. She got up off his bed and began pacing around his room. She opened some cabinets, taking a quick look at some of his stuff.

"Well! Let's remember who was following who. You were following me, and in my amazing attempt to confront you, you ran away! All I did was simply follow you so I could find out what your problem was!" She stood tall, staring at him waiting for a reply.

Robin's brain finally turned back on at that moment. Finding his "swag" he smirked at her. "Well" he started.

"JUST TELL ME!" she interrupted. She didn't have time for any crap from him.

"O-Okay!" he stuttered back. "Do you know who I am?" He asked her.

"No you wear a mask!" she replied sarcastically. Robin did a mental eye roll. No one knows who he is under his mask! Did she really think he meant that?

"No I meant, what is my name?" he said "You know, my SuperHero name."

Artemis narrowed her eyes at him. So that's what he meant. She began racking her brain for some kind of recognition. He wasn't part of the Justice League. She didn't know. It pissed her off. She had always had a knack for this SuperHero thing. She knew every active member of the Justice League! She kept up the competition.

"My name is Robin" he admitted. She stared at him with a blank expression. No lightbulbs seemed to go off. "Come on! Seriously? I'm Robin! As in, Batman and Robin! The Dynamic Duo! Savors of Gotham!"

"Wha..." Artemis stuttered. _"Batman and Robin? What? Crap. He must be a Sidekick. Holy Crap! I never considered SideKicks! All the Justice League members must have SideKicks! Dammit Artemis! Consider all possibilities!" _she thought to herself.

Her confused face caused Robin to grin. Her eyes narrowed, which only caused him to grin more.

"You don't know about the SideKicks do you?" Robin asked sarcastically. He finally had an upper hand on her! "Well, we have team. It's me, Robin, SideKick of Batman. KidFlash, SideKick of the Flash. AquaLad, SideKick of AquaMan. Miss Martian, SideKick of Martian Manhunter. And SuperBoy, and, well he isn't a SideKick because Superman works alone."

"You're serious?" Artemis asked. She couldn't believe it! They all had SideKicks!

"I'm dead serious. We have a team" Robin replied. "We complete missions by the Justice League. When we are needed by our mentors we go with them. But usually we work as a team." Robin started walking towards her.

Artemis took a step back. Robin was making her uncomfortable. She shifted her weight back and forth from foot to foot. A boy had never had her feeling like this before. He seemed arrogant and rude, but he had a quality that drew her to him. He seemed young and naive but so was she. Her heart hammered in her chest and her mind started reeling. She shook her head slightly, almost trying to shake out the thoughts of him. He wasn't her friend, or her boyfriend. _"Boyfriend!?" _

"You never answered my question" Artemis said. "What do you want from me?" Robin started walking closer again.

"Batman, he asked me to follow you." Robin said. Artemis made a disgusted face when he said Batman. "I have been watching you for awhile now." He said. The face Artemis then made alerted him that he had said the wrong thing.

"God! No! I'm not stalking you!" He began fumbling out words, totally loosing his cool. "I mean, when I go patrolling I'll see you and I didn't know who you were and I followed you. But I haven't been stalking you!" He said hurriedly. She didn't seem convinced. Panicking, Robin did by far the cheesiest thing he had ever done. He leaned in and planted a kiss right on her mouth. She stiffened in surprise. He felt Fireworks. Not kidding, Fireworks. He stayed like that for about five more seconds and when he pulled away she had the most confused look on her face. Before she could process what just happened, Robin pulled his fist back and knocked her out. She fell to the ground in a crumbled heap, and Robin ran to her to make sure she way okay. Just making sure her hadn't killed her, he put his head by her heart and listened. He heard a heartbeat. Then he bent down and tired to pick her up. He held her bridal style and carried her down to the Bat Cave. Once he entered he laid her down on the floor and ran back into the manor. Silently praying she was still there, he returned with a small mattress, stolen from a guest bedroom, a blanket and a pillow. When he entered he saw her still laying there. He set up the bed and lay her down on top of it. He tucked her in and set her bow and arrows next to her. He looked at her unconscious body and guilt twisted in his stomach. He ran into the Manor once again and returned with a BeanBag chair from his room. He dropped down in the chair, making sure to keep his distance. He didn't want to leave her. Staying in the Bat Cave meant that Batman would see her when he came home. He wasn't going to able to convince her to join the team on his own.

This girl really was surprising him. That kiss came out of no where! He couldn't get it out of his head. Seeing her laying there, looking so innocent and sweet made his heart flip flop. _"Gosh, she is beautiful!"_he thought to himself. He had never felt this way before. He was suddenly determined to get her to join the team! No matter what!

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! 10 points to anyone who got my amazing reference! Please Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry for not Updating! I haven't had time and then I was stressing so I'm sorry! **

* * *

Artemis could feel a pounding in her head. She was dreaming about a little girl dancing around her living room with the biggest smile ever. But that pounding interrupted her pleasant dreams. She felt hungover. Or at least what she thought would be hungover, since she never had tasted alcohol in her life.

"_Oh my god! What the hell happened?" _She thought to herself, sitting up. She opened her eyes, taking in her surroundings. She was in a dark cold room. There were gadgets everywhere! The walls were lined with computer screens. She turned her head and saw three men standing in front of the largest screen. The first man was tall and skinny, but kind of hunched over. The second man was huge and broad and the third man, who was really a boy was extremely skinny.

_"Wait a second," _she thought to herself. _"That kind of looks like Bat..." _She stopped mid thought when she saw what was on the screen. It was her face. They were digging into her life. Looking at things about her. Her stomach twisted in anger. No one was aloud to know about her! That's the whole point of a secret identity! Artemis looked left and saw her bow and arrows. Maybe if she was quiet enough she could escape. Slowly standing up, she grabbed her stuff and backed away slowly. Her eyes not leaving the three men who were staring at the screen. She wasn't watching behind her and her back slammed into the door of the Bat Cave.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

_"Shit" _Artemis thought to herself. The three men turned around to stare at her. Normally, her fight or flight skills would have kicked in and she would be fighting for freedom right now. But, instead, she just stared right back at them.

Robin was the first to break the staring contest. Running over to her, face riddled with concern he tired to reach out to her, stopping halfway.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked. Artemis only nodded. She had no desire to show any kind of emotion other than aggression towards him. After all, he was the enemy.

"Artemis, if I may call you that, please come forward" said a strong voice. Artemis made a face of disgust. She knew exactly who was talking to her. Batman. She hated him! Hated is attitude and his stupid face, even though she couldn't see it! As she approached the Batman, her steps became heavier and heavier. Her dislike for him showing through her body language. But Batman wither didn't notice, or chose to ignore it.

"Welcome to the Bat Cave Artemis, I am Batman. Behind you is Robin and to my left is Alfred,"

"The dumbshit butler" Alfred muttered under his breath.

"Sup." Artemis said, completely monotone. Crossing her arms over her chest, she stuck her hip out and stood in the most annoyed teenager stance. She was ready to be as difficult as possible.

"Hey, um, Artemis" Robin stuttered. "I... I... I'm sorry for uh... uh... last night and stuff"

"What do you mean?" She asked. What happened last night?

"You know, for punching you" he replied nervously. Artemis narrowed her eyes at him. She was ready to punch him too.

Batman cleared his throat to get her attention. Artemis slowly turned back to him, giving him a WTF expression.

"We would like to ask you to consider joining our ranks" Batman began.

_"Wait what"_ Artemis thought to herself.

"You have proven to be an excellent hero. You have saved people all over Gotham and we are hoping you can join the members of the Justice League" Batman explained.

"You want me to join the Justice League?" Artemis asked in disbelief.

"Oh no that isn't what he meant" Robin replied. "Remember that team I told you about? Well that was what we want you to join."

"I'm not even a sidekick" Artemis replied dumbfounded.

"We have decided that you could join the team under the pretense that you are Green Arrow's niece and his sidekick." Answered Batman.

"I... I... Yeah I'll join" Artemis replied. _"What the Fu... ARTEMIS!? Why did you just agree to join? You don't even know what you are getting into!"_

"You will?" Robin asked hopefully.

"Yeah" Artemis answered unsurely.

"Excellent" Batman said.

* * *

Flash forward two days Artemis was awkwardly standing in what Batman called "Mount Justice". She met Green Arrow the day before and they hit it off right away. She thought he was a nice respectful person. All she wanted to do was save people along side him! But now she was standing in the middle of this mountain, waiting for members of Robin's team to show up.

"I'm here!" Cried some Ginger kid that appeared out of nowhere. He turned his head and stared at her. "Who is this?" He asked sarcastically.

"Team, this is Artemis. She is Green Arrow's niece and new sidekick." said Batman "She is now joining the team."

"What?" Cried the Ginger kid. "We don't even know her!"

"Kid!" said the black guy, "be respectful" He approached her. "My name is Kaldur, sidekick of Aquaman." He pointed towards the Ginger kid. "The rude one is Kid Flash, sidekick of Flash."

"Hi!" The Green girl ran up towards her. "My name is Meg'aan! I've always wanted a best friend!" She ran up and gave Artemis a slight hug. Artemis didn't really like touching, but it was nice how friendly this girl was. Secretly, Artemis has always wanted a best friend too.

"That's Meg'aan, sidekick to Martian Manhunter" said Kaldur. He turned to the large boy standing in the corner. The boy was huge, with a dark expression. "That's Conner, or Superboy."

"Hello" he quietly said. Walking forward, he stood next to the Green Girl, a walking, giant brick wall. His head no expression, but his eyes were angry. She recognized that anger, she lives with that anger everyday.

"And of course you know Robin" said Kaldur. She nodded slightly, surveying this group of kids. She gave a mental nod, _"Yeah, I can do this. I'll work with them. At least I'm not working with Batman!" _

"Alright, Artemis, Meg'aan will show you around and show you the ropes" said Green Arrow. She nodded to him again. Then Batman and Green Arrow turned and walked out. Red Tornado, who she hadn't seen standing there, shot up into whatever little room was in the ceiling, leaving her and the team standing there alone. They stared at her and she stared back. It was a Me VS Them situation.

"So you wanna explain who you are?" Kid Flash asked accusingly.

"You wanna explain who you are?" Artemis retorted.

"Wally, Wall-Man, Wallinator!" he answered proudly. Artemis rolled her eyes. _"Wallinator?" _

"Listen, Bay-watch. My name is Artemis. I'm Green Arrow's niece. I shoot arrows. Happy?" Artemis said sarcastically. Wally scoffed at her, probably because he couldn't think of a comeback.

"Come on Artemis! I'll show you around!" Meg'aan cried, looping her arm through hers and walked off.

"Not bad" Wally muttered, checking out the archer's backside.

"Way to be a pervert" Robin accused him. He heart clenched and his blood boiled. Perhaps, he was jealous. _"Hell no! I'm not jealous!" _he thought to himself. He didn't quite believe himself though

* * *

**10 points for anyone who guesses the reference! *Hint: It is from the same thing that the last chapter's reference was from!* **_  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**So SORRY for the late update! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

Artemis woke up in her apartment in Gotham. Sunlight showered through her blinds hitting her face, she was filled with a warm happy glow that spread through her body. Stretching her arms above her head, she got out of bed. Deciding that maybe today, she would go to school. It certainly had been awhile. She rolled off her bed and lay on the floor. It seemed stupid to "fall" out of bed each morning, but Artemis liked it. She rolled onto her stomach and began to do push-ups. Fifty push-ups each morning. Then she rolled on her back and did fifty sit-ups. It helped her stay strong. Getting off the floor, she felt like jelly. Walking to her bathroom, she turned on the shower and waited for the water to heat up. Her thoughts drifted to the team. They all seemed so nice! She and M'gann had become fast friends and it had only been a week! Kaldur and Connor were nice and Robin was still the same. He was simply, Robin. She didn't know how she felt towards him. Wally was cute though. She didn't think he was so bad. Maybe she could use him as some kind of distraction. Wally seemed safe. Robin was dangerous.

* * *

After her shower, protein shake and saying goodbye to her mother, Artemis was out the door on her way to school. It takes so long to walk but Artemis had to seem normal. If she really wanted, she could take her bow, grapple up to a roof and run to school that way. But, of course, people would see her! Not the best way to blend in.

Artemis arrived at school just before the first bell rang. Coming to her locker, it took her three tries to open it. It had been awhile since she had come to school. Grabbing her books, she ignored the stares from the kids, obviously surprised to see her too and walked to first period Math.

"Oh look class! It seems Artemis has graced us with her presence after being away for almost a month!" The teacher cried out sarcastically. Artemis rolled her eyes and trudged to her seat in the back of the classroom. Looking left, she noticed a new kid sitting next to her. The kid looked at least a year younger than her. His ears were pink and he looked straight ahead, paying attention to what the teacher was talking about.

* * *

Robin was sitting in his first period Math class when the worst possible person strolled into the class. The teacher made some sarcastic comment and he looked up to see Artemis standing at the front of the room. _Oh God! Oh God! Shit! Why is she here? Crap! She does go here! I knew that! Robin way to be stupid. Oh crap she is walking over here. Don't sit down. Don't sit down. Don't sit down._ Artemis sat down next to him. He swallowed and looked forward pretending to listen to what the teacher was saying.

"Alright class, today is your Algebra final, so quiet down!" She snapped. The class was dead silent as she passed out the tests. When she got to Artemis she said "Good Luck" rather smugly. He flipped is test open and tried to pay attention, but all he could think about was the archer next to him. He peeked out of the corner of his eyes and looked at her. She was answering the questions quite quickly. She didn't have a calculator either. All he could do was stare. She was breath-taking! _Really? Breathing-taking? You are a guy Dick. _Now that she didn't have her mask on, he could get a better view of her face. It was perfect. He couldn't describe perfection but she was it.

"Fifteen minutes class" the teacher yelled.

Robin looked down. The test. He put Artemis out of his mind and completed the test in ten minutes. The last five minutes he used to check his work. This is why he had skipped a grade. He sat back smugly. Although he was a year younger than everyone in his class, he was obviously smarted than all of them! He didn't mean to be a cocky ass, but sometimes he just came across that way!

"Alright class! Time's up!" His teacher announced. The sound of rustling papers and quiet mumbling filled the room, as the bell rang. Everyone left their tests on their desks and left the classroom. Robin stood up and headed to the door, looking back he saw Artemis sitting in her desk, her hands on her forehead. She looked extremely frustrated. Robin stood there confused, it had seemed as though she was doing it properly. Shrugging his shoulders, he walked out of the classroom.

* * *

Artemis had just started her test after receiving a very sarcastic comment from her teacher. The first page was very easy. She answered the questions quickly, making sure to show her work. Once she flipped to the second page, her world just died around her. She couldn't understand anything! Her brain was comprehending the work properly and she couldn't seem to do it. She pretended to keep writing while she silently panicked. Amidst her spazz, she felt someone staring at her. Peeking out of the corner of her eye, she saw that new kid staring at her intently. Normally she would have snapped at whoever was looking at her. But Artemis felt that she knew him.

When the bell rang, the class filed out of the room. Artemis sat in her desk, still figuring out the questions. The room was empty except for herself and the teacher. Or so she thought. Looking up slightly, she saw the same kid standing by the room, looking at her. She was getting annoyed with this kid. Once she finishes this test, she is definitely confronting that kid! If she could ever finish this test!

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter! It was a filler chapter! I'm kinda at a mental stump with this story. But don't worry! I'll be updating more often. Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! It was kind of a filler chapter, but I still think filler is important! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

Artemis entered Mount Justice that afternoon. That test had been a b***h for her. She had always had trouble with school, especially reading and numbers. They always got mixed up in her brain. Artemis always ignored it though. She was dyslexic. That was why she had extra time on the test. It wasn't something she broadcasted, for fear of being called stupid. Artemis never showed any kind of weakness and dyslexia was a HUGE weakness for her. It didn't affect her job as a hero/sidekick but it just would kill her if people knew about her. It's the same thing with her family, and her past. Her father and sister are criminals and her mother is a retired criminal. She had been surrounded by bad people doing bad things all her childhood. She always had this overwhelming feeling that what was going on around her, may it be her father committing a crime or her parents fighting and emotionally abusing each other, was wrong. She was determined at a young age to be the opposite of her family.

"Yo Artemis!" Wally cried, waving her over. She walked towards him. He was standing with Kaldur and M'gann. Once she approached M'gann ran up and hugged her tightly. Artemis hugged her back, grateful to have a friend.

"Good Afternoon Artemis" Kaldur said. She nodded back to him.

"So Arty, can I call you Arty? How are you feeling? I mean, not how are you feeling? How's it going?" Wally stumbled out words nervously. M'gann smirked in Artemis' direction. Completely oblivious Artemis replied,

"I'm great, thanks for asking" Wally blushed, furiously and walked away.

"Batman!" Robin called from across the room. They all turned to see Batman, Red Tornado and Black Canary walking in. The team gathered around them, eager to hear what they had to say.

"As you may have seen on the News, New York city is being attacked by a giant weed. We haven't figured out who is behind this yet" Batman began. Artemis rolled her eyes internally at Batman.

"Do you want us to figure it out?" Robin asked hopefully. The rest of the team's eyes lit up in excitement at the idea. The team was always excited about new missions.

"Sadly no" Batman answered. The team's morale deflated.

"The reason we bring it up, is because we want to make sure that you stay out of it. I'm going to stay behind with you guys and work on your training" Black Canary said.

"Have fun" Red Tornado said, he and Batman turned and left.

"This is so unfair!" Wally cried "We should be allowed to join the League on this mission!" He stuck his hip out and crossed his arms angrily. His posture clearly resembled a thirteen year old girl. Artemis raised her eyebrows at him. She found Wally silly and adorable.

"Come on Wally, there isn't anything we can do about it!" M'gann said "Come on Artemis, let's have some girl time!" She looped her arm through Artemis' and lead her to her bedroom.

"Hey Rob, don't you think Artemis is totally hot?" Wally asked excitedly. Robin scowled at him. Of course he thought she was hot! He kissed her for God's sake! But he doesn't want to say anything about that.

"Yeah she is pretty" he replied. Wally looked at him like he was a child. Even though they were best friends, sometimes Wally liked to look down on him because he was a year younger than him.

"I'm totally gonna go for her! Think I should?" he asked him. Robin studied Wally's face and it seemed like he really liked her. Robin wasn't sure how he felt and thought maybe he could do a solid for his bro. He had feelings for Artemis but he was afraid of what he felt for her. He was afraid of commitment.

"You should defiantly go for it" he replied weakly. Wally's face broke into a huge smile. He grabbed Robin into an awkward hug then ran around at super sonic speeds cheerly loudly.

Robin swallowed, his chest felt tight. He wanted Wally to be happy, but he liked Artemis. He thought she was wonderfully magical... maybe not that intense. She was strong and tough and kind. Artemis had this quality about her. He couldn't explain it, it was just... A Quality

* * *

"So Artemis"

"Um... Yeah?"

"Come on! Don't be coy! Do you like anyone?" M'gann asked

"Define like for me"

"You know, have crushy type feelings"

"Oh well I don't know I think that Wally and Robin are cute." Artemis replied.

"Oh yeah they are both cute! But OH MY GOD! Wally totally likes you!" M'gann jumped around excitedly.

"He does?" Artemis asked shyly

"Oh yes! I have heard it in his mind. He totally thinks you are hot and have a nice butt!" Artemis' face scrunched up awkwardly.

"What?"

"Oh but that's a good thing! He is totally crushing on you!" M'gann said. Artemis blushed. "Ohhhhh Artemis! You like him back!"

"Well he is pretty cute" Artemis replied. Maybe if she started dating Wally, she would be able to get over whatever feelings she has for Robin. She found his Ginger hair charming, even though she much prefered Robin's dark hair.

"Well what about you?" Artemis asked "Aren't you interested in anybody?"

"Well I think that Connor is really hot and nice" M'gann replied. Artemis nodded in agreement.

"Hey guys!" Wally cried rushing into the room. "Come check out this ancient video from when our favourite Dark Knight begun fighting crime! It is apparently hilarious! He is all angry and pissed." Artemis looked over at M'gann who shrugged her shoulders and stood. Artemis followed and they walked over to the giant screen.

"Look Guys" Robin said pressing play.

_"Dear People of Gotham, _

_Your police force is inept and useless. Your elected officials are as corrupt as they are stupid. And your judicial system is an elaborate hoax run by the very Fat Cat Crooks it was created to destroy. But non of the matters now. But none of that matters now. Because I'm not fighting for the cops. Or city hall. Or you! I'm fighting for me. This is my war now. I am vengeance. I am the knight. So stay out of my way!"_

"Well we have established that Batman clearly isn't a people person!" Wally laughed. They all nodded in agreement. The news flashed on the screen and their attention was diverted.

"The plants attacking the city have yet to cease. We see that the Justice League is doing whatever they can, but that just doesn't seem to be enough!" Images of The Flash and Green Lantern getting hit by the giant plant flashed across the screen. "But we have just recieved new information about who is responsible for this crime. We recieved at statement from and group called the Anti-Jusitce League, saying that they in fact were responsible for this. Whoever you are, you will pay for your crimes!"

Robin clicked the screen off. The group was angry. The Justice League could have no idea about the Anti-Justice League! They were too busy saving the city to do anything about them anyways.

"Don't tell me that we are just going to sit here?" Wally asked. They all turned their heads in Kaldur's direction. He narrowed his eyes and looked back at them.

"No. We won't"

* * *

**Thanks so much for the reviews! They are much appreicated. Like I said, I'm going to try and update more often and keep these chapters coming!**

**I don't own DC or these characters and Batman's speech is taken from Holy Musical B man, where all credit goes to the Starkids! **

**I Hope you enjoyed and please Review! :D **


End file.
